HOT
by Omano-chan
Summary: Ryuu has a plan. Hayato lost a deal. And he has to suffer the consequences... which he doesn't find as terrible in the end as he had thought at first. Rather very pleasing ;  Better than it sounds! please R&R HayaXRyuu


__**Title: HOT - no matter how...**

**author: Omano-chan**

**Fandom: Gokusen II, dorama**

**pairing: HayaRyuu (warning dominating-Ryuu-chan :D)**

**a/n: Just a quick oneshot I made up, just because I should be doing tones of other things with deadlines, and because I love crosdressing the boys ;D **

**Reviews are always appreciated 3**

**Please let me know what you think, but no flamethrowers please~~~ ^^;**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOT – no matter how...<strong>_

„So" Hayato stated very very irritated. „Would you be as fucking kind as to enlighten me, why on this damn earth do I have to wear **_these_**?"

"Calm down, Hayato." Take tried to soothe his frustrated friend, after he had managed to surpass his giggling. "Ryuu had it still worse than you now. And by the way, you look pretty. So nothing to be worried about."

"It's not the point. I'm perfectly aware of that" Hayato snarled, and had to wonder why he hadn't ripped his petite friend's throat open yet. "But WHY?"

"Because that chick slapped you when you _kindly_ tried to buy her a drink" came the cool reply from behind before Take had the chance to burst out laughing at Hayato's state.

"Hey Ryuu" Take exclaimed as they turned into the voice's direction – happy that he wasn't anymore alone endangered by Hayato's fury. "You know, it's not for a gentleman to be late for his _date_..."

"I'm on time."

Indeed he was. And Hayato couldn't stop staring at his best friend. At first he just wanted to kill the said teen with his eyes (right now his look was probably even more murderous than the ones Ryuu sent everyone), but he failed. Ryuu developed a very good defence against his own weapon.

_His looks._

It was pleasant for the eye to see the redhead finally dressed in something else than his uniform. He wore a pair of jeans which hanged on his narrow hips, only kept in place by two belts encircling him. Ryuu had a tight dark green T-shirt on, that fitted his slim waist and chest perfectly and a black shirt, its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. And in addition as Hayato finally reached his face and eyes to examine – the light glimmering in them told him everything of what happened to cross the redhead's mind. Telling him that Ryuu was very satisfied of himself winning that deal forcing Hayato to end up dressing up so gorgeous.

The reason for Hayato being dressed like that was the very same why Ryuu had been forced to do the same a few weeks ago – it was a lost deal.

Ryuu had lost in a drinking contest they held at Tsucchi when his parents weren't home and left some bottles of alcohol incautiously in the fridge. So next Monday class 3-D finally found out, how their murderous ice-queen would actually look like in a girl-uniform.

All of them could still remember vividly the scene as Ryuu entered the room – the dead silence as the slamming door reviled his slender form and long legs that the unusually short skirt left nothing for the imagination paired up with the tight blouse and coat that fitted his chest quite nicely with the ribbon like tie. Ryuu glared at them irritated with a dark blush gracing his cheeks as he 'humpf'-ed and sending glares around him strolled to his place. Hayato would have bet his head that Ryuu had already made up millions of ways to torture him to a slow and very agonizing death, and surely another billion joined them throughout the day while Ryuu sat next to him, his legs crossed, irritated that he couldn't sit comfortably in that bloody damned skirt, glaring daggers at everyone who just happened to look questioningly in his direction.

What Hayato didn't know was that his loss in their new deal had been planned from that very day Ryuu sat next to him in Maki-chan's uniform (this is why the skirt was so short).

That day in the karaoke-bar Hayato was showing off with his amazing skills to be able to pick up any chick he wanted. Then a sly smirk graced Ryuu's features and said the deadly words:

"Prove it!" and pointed at a brunette who was sitting with her friends, just getting to her feet to go to the bar for another drink.

Then things happened quickly. Hayato went up to her with overflowing confidence and a sexy smile plastered on his face and came back with a pinkish mark on his left cheek and wide disbelieving eyes after the girl refused him and on top of that slapped him with a panicked shriek.

Ryuu just smiled smugly, stepped up to Hayato, leaning up to his ear and softly whispered:

"See you tomorrow at 6 pm." and he placed his hand on Hayato's chest gently, the brunette felt like a feather ghosting over him lightly. "And be gorgeous for me."

And with these words he turned his head to glance back and wink at Take, then left a puzzled Hayato to comprehend with his shock of being rejected and Ryuu's low voice whispered in his ear, stirring his senses.

"He gave me one hell, Ryuu" Take lamented. "I'm glad that I was so foreseeing to get there 5 hours earlier, otherwise he would still be sulking in his room! 5 hours of hell listening to him whine and swear, Ryuu! You really owe me for that!"

"You made it great, Hero Take" Ryuu said softly with a small smile that seemed to lighten Take's complaining mood, yet the redhead didn't tear his eyes away from Hayato, that made the older shift in his place uncomfortably.

Hayato had no lack of self-confidence and knew very well how hot he looked – normally. But he wasn't quite aware of how hot he really was dressed up in this dress. Well, Ryuu's eyes and their darkening colour left no doubt about that though.

He wore a white dress with flower patterns skimming just a bit over his knees thanks to the nice weather, Ryuu's eyes lingered on his perfect legs reviled from under the soft and light fabric, and wondered how could he look so good in those high-heel white sandals. Hayato also had a short pastel shade pink waistcoat and bracelets and a nice necklace that directed the eye to the graceful line of his collarbones and neck over the deep cut of his dress. His otherwise messy hair was organized into layers of straightened and still curly locks framing his face with slight make-up that made him more beautiful than any girl Ryuu had ever seen.

He really had to thank Take for his hard work someday.

"Have a nice time, guys!" Take said cheerfully, winked at Ryuu and left in a hurry, giggling to himself.

He was Ryuu's comrade after all in this whole plan. Ryuu needed someone to help him find the best plan to get what he really wanted. They organized the deal and talked one of Maki-chan's friend to reject Hayato on such a shocking way. They needed a reliable girl after all, and Ryuu of all people knew how sexy and bloody tempting Hayato could be when he was in the state (drunk – in Ryuu's case, otherwise usually sane when it came to girls).

And now Ryuu could finally step to the last part of his plan.

"Can we go, then?" Ryuu asked on a low voice, trying to concentrate on Hayato's eyes rather than those tempting pink lips, and held his hand out for Hayato.

"You're gonna pay for it" Hayato snarled as he reluctantly reached out for Ryuu's hand and yelped in surprise as the redhead pulled him even closer and slid his arm around his waist.

"Couldn't you behave a bit more feminine, Haya-chan?" Ryuu purred softly but couldn't surpass a smirk as he glanced at his companion who stumbled next to him in his high-heels.

"Shut up! Don't call me like that! And why do I have to wear these fucking sandals if I'm taller than you anyway?"

"Because you look hot in them."

Hayato blushed an adorable shade of pink, but after a few meters he finally managed to catch up with Ryuu's nonchalant and elegant steps. After he wasn't about to fall flat on the face by every step, Ryuu's tight hold on his waist lightened and they were walking in pure harmony. For his own surprise Hayato found it nice – but the moment he realized what he was thinking, he blushed again and irritatedly decided he wouldn't enjoy himself tonight. He wouldn't give this to that smug bastard strolling so full of himself next to him!

However, without him noticing, Hayato's hand found its place on Ryuu's waist, after it slightly ghosted over lower sections – unconsciously of course.

Even though despite all his vow, small surprises from Ryuu's side made his discipline to keep to his dark mood got weaker and weaker by every passing second.

Ryuu behaved like a real gentleman – a side of him, Hayato would have never imagined, not to mention seen! Not as if there were any chance to see the redhead with anyone.

They walked in silence through the pathways between trees in full bloom, then they stopped at a bench where Ryuu sat Hayato down and as he looked up surprised at the redhead, he just allowed a small smile and said:

"Would you like an ice-cream?" and he pointed with his head in the direction of an ice-cream stand nearby.

"Ha-hai" Hayato could stutter out and blushed again at Ryuu's soft side.

After returning, Ryuu seated himself close to Hayato, their knees touching, eating their ice-creams in silence.

Hayato had to scold himself over and over again. His behaviour was just crazy! A small part of him was about to explode from happiness every time Ryuu smiled or touched him softly, even just to bring a nice tree or a funny scenario to his attention. He loved Ryuu's warm but not hot hand resting on his shoulder or on his waist. While the other small part of him wanted to get this whole evening to come to an end finally, because he couldn't bear the humiliation anymore to act as if he was Ryuu's non and never existing girlfriend. Yet the last third part of him just couldn't place all these things together: after all they were best friends...

The evening ended sooner than Hayato could realise it. They had surprisingly much fun with each other, without getting into any trouble, fights, gangs whatever... Their greatest trouble were Hayato's sandals, in which he couldn't walk and on top his feet hurt! He wondered how girls could exist on even higher heels!

And Hayato being Hayato he wasn't about to suffer silently – he started complaining and swearing. Well, he was just being himself.

Ryuu shook his head to hide his smirk.

"Then stop and take them off."

Hayato's mouth fell agape.

"And should I walk further barefoot?" his voice shivered from irritation. It was the top of his day!

"Noone told you so, baka." Ryuu said as he stepped out of his shoes and with his feet tossed them in front of Hayato. "You can have mines."

The brunette's eyes widened to their double size – he couldn't believe his ears. He was surely dreaming! He surely was! He was expecting anything but this! He expected Ryuu to laugh and say, 'Than, shut up.' or some similar comments – but...! The redhead just acted as if Hayato really WAS his girlfriend!

This was enough to make him feel dizzy.

And the world didn't stop spinning even when he slipped into Ryuu's heavenly comfortable shoes, the redhead picked up his sandals, slipped his arm back to its place around Hayato's waist, the horrible high-heels hanging in his other hand they and oriented into the direction of the brunette's home.

On their way the events of their evening chased each other in Hayato's mind.

The warmth of Ryuu's arms around him, his gentle hug as the temperature fell and a cool breeze made Hayato shiver in his dress and even the coat couldn't help it. But Ryuu's presence could.

The ice-cream Ryuu bought him - exactly his favourite flavour.

The scene of an illuminated fountain in reddish and golden lights.

The murderous glares the redhead sent every passer-by who dared to look Hayato up and down.

The sound of Ryuu's bare feet hitting the ground next to him.

Ryuu just acted so strange...

Before he had the chance to decide whether he liked this new side of his friend, he found himself pressed up to the wall in the shadows of the gate to his house, Ryuu's eyes glimmering in the dark only a few inches from his face. He could feel the redhead's hot breath ghosting his neck, chin and lips as he pressed even closer – chest to chest, and Hayato blushed as he felt Ryuu's hips and his arousal through his jeans, explaining the passionate lust gleaming in those beautiful eyes.

'_Beautiful...?_' Hayato's mind wondered. '_Damn they are...!_'

And all of a sudden everything clicked to its place and Hayato's confusion that lasted through the whole evening disappeared and his old self returned.

The one that knew what he wanted...

"How was your eve, hmm?" he purred seductively and he felt a shiver run over Ryuu.

"Perfect, I can tell." he murmured even softer and with the tip of his nose he gently graced the line of Hayato's jaw to his ear. "You make a damn hot chick, Haya-chan."

"I'm afraid I have to cool you down. You know, I also have something getting hard down there..."

Hayato fought with all his might not to turn into a trembling goo in Ryuu's arms as the redhead chuckled on a low voice into his ear.

"Personally I don't really mind." Ryuu mumbled and his tongue ran over Hayato's earshell and called a groan from the back of Hayato's throat forth as a desired reply. "You've been my greatest temptation, you know. You just look too hot no matter how you dress. However..."

He trailed off, his words lost in a soft chuckle again.

"However...?" Hayato repeated the word suggestively, forming them against Ryuu's lips as the redhead lifted his head back.

Their eyes glimmering with the same passionate light.

"I'm sure, I'd find you even hotter without them on." Ryuu smirked and finally closed the hardly existing gap between their lips in a breath-stealing kiss that lasted for long minutes and ruined all attempts Take had made earlier that day to organize the mess that was Hayato's hair.

One of Ryuu's hands in Hayato's hair, the other on his lower back, wandering lower until it groped the brunette's perfect ass, making him moan into the kiss, immediately invading his mouth with his tongue. Hayato's hands were all around Ryuu's chest, pulling him even closer, not letting him part away for a millisecond.

They were still reluctant to break away even when they were feeling lightheaded because of the lack of air. Both of them flushed and panting. Ryuu's hand keeping Hayato in his place, while one of his legs already encircled the redhead's narrow hip, their arousals pressed together. Ryuu pushed his hip suggestively and as a reward, Hayato's head rolled to the side and a lustful groan escaped his lips.

"Hnn... I think we should go on with it rather inside..." Ryuu breathed into Hayato's neck.

"Have to ag-h-reee..." Hayato managed to squeeze out, than grinned to Ryuu. "And maybe you could even check your deduction..."

And Ryuu's eyes promised him he most definitely will...

* * *

><p><strong>an: that's it guys ^^ I leave the end up to you ^^ Hope you liked it!**

**Aww, I just love dressing up Hayato/Jin as a girl :D nevertheless, both of them, Hayato and Ryuu look hot no matter what they wear ;)**

**So, mind sharing me how it was? ^^; Bit changed from the innocent beginning at the end, ne? ;)**


End file.
